De cómo Sirius Black no se parecía realmente en nada a Sirius Black
by Griffinn
Summary: Phineas no puede creer que su tataranieto haya muerto. O sea, es que le parece muy fuerte y realmente no se lo puede creer. Mientras le recuerda, no puede evitar pensar en su propio hermano, igualmente llamado Sirius.


_**Disclaimer:**__ nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

_Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "El tapiz de los Black" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_Me tocó para este reto: Sirius Black I, humor y rating M_

* * *

Phineas mantenía la mirada perdida ante la habitación que se extendía ante él, desde la soledad de su propio retrato. Hacía apenas unos días que había escuchado la terrible noticia en el despacho de Dumbledore: Sirius, su tataranieto, el último de los Black, había muerto.

Qué fuerte.

Alguien entró en la habitación, pero no necesitó salir de su ensimismamiento para saber que se trataba de Harry Potter. Básicamente porque el chico dormía en esa habitación. El propio Potter, quien se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Phineas Nigellus en el cuadro de la habitación, le saludó desde la distancia. Pero Phineas no contestó, se mantuvo con la mirada perdida, como hacía siempre, estuviese el chico Potter allí o no.

Salvo cuando el chaval se desnudaba. Era ahí cuando Phineas enfocaba la vista. Qué cochino.

Eh, mirad, Potter se está quitando la camiseta. Phineas aplicó el zoom con sus ojos, olvidando en todo lo que había estado pensando. _¿Sirius? ¿Qué Sirius?_

―Señor Potter, ¿le he contado alguna vez que tuve un hermano llamado Sirius?

Potter se acercó al cuadro, con el torso desnudo. _Mejor_, pensó Phineas. _Quédate así_.

―Bueno, no es que usted y yo hayamos hablado mucho, pero… ¿Se refiere a Sirius Black I, que murió con apenas dieciocho años, hará como hace más de un siglo?

Phineas asintió de manera solemne.

―El mismo.

―Pues no, no tengo ni idea de quién es. Es que vamos, la primera vez que oigo hablar de él.

Este chico es tonto.

―Eh… Pues sí, mi hermano se llamaba Sirius. Y se parecía a su padrino, mi tataranieto, más de lo que usted podría llegar a creer.

―¿Por qué? ¿Tenía una motocicleta como la de mi padrino?

―No ―negó Phineas.

―¿Se transformaba en un perro negro?

―Nunca llegó a ser animago.

―¿Amaba la vida y amaba el amor?

―¿Perdona?

―¿Era un truhán, era un señor?

―Potter…

―¿Algo bohemio y soñador?

―¡Bueno, vale ya! No, Potter, mi hermano Sirius y mi tataranieto no se parecían ni en el blanco de los ojos… Pero a mí siempre me han parecido casi iguales. De hecho, ¿sabe que mi hermano nunca fue a Slytherin?

Harry se sorprendió. ¿Así que eso de que Sirius fuese a Gryffindor ya le venía de familia?

―¿Fue a Gryffindor, como mi padrino?

―Peor… A Hufflepuff.

Harry rodó los ojos.

―¡Oiga! Mi padrino y su hermano no se parecían en nada.

Phineas volvió a poner la mirada perdida, a excepción de breves momentos en que miraba a Potter sin camiseta. _Mmmmm_…, pensó.

―Y dígame, Phineas, ¿de qué murió su hermano? ¿Lo asesinaron?

―No ―contestó simple y llanamente.

―¿Murió en un trágico accidente mientras hacía submarinismo?

―Sí, hombre, si odiaba el agua. Teníamos que enchufarle con la manguera porque no se lavaba apenas, el muy guarro.

―Esto… ¿acaso se atragantó un día con la comida?

Phineas tomó aire.

―Vuelve usted a fallar. En realidad murió de una forma bastante tonta ―en su cara se dibujó una expresión que indicaba que aquella fue una muerte verdaderamente tonta.

―¿Y cómo fue?

―Digamos que un día se metió la punta de la varita en la boca para iluminarse la garganta. Y mi hermana Elladora le dijo, "_Eh, Sirius, ¿sabes qué sería gracioso? ¡Que gritases Avada Kedavra!_". Y mi hermano gritó "_¡Avada Kedavra!_", todo esto con una varita metida en la garganta, se lo podrá imaginar, apenas le costaba pronunciar las palabras ―Phineas se reía como si aquello fuese gracioso. La verdad es que un poco sí que lo era.

―¿Y se murió?

―La maldición asesina le dio en toda la campanilla. Lo enterramos al día siguiente.

―Vaya.

―Sí.

―Muy fuerte.

―Ya te digo.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un momento.

―Esto, creo que me voy a ir ―comentó Harry.

―Vale, pero antes… ¿No tienes calor con esos pantalones, Potter?

Phineas se levantó mientras le hacía sugerentes miradas a Harry, le sacaba la lengua y se la pasaba por sus envejecidos labios y comenzaba a quitarse la túnica, quedándose literalmente en cueros.

―¡Ah! ¡¿Pero qué hace?! ¡¿Se ha vuelto loco?! ¡Tápese, por favor!

―¿Qué? de alguna manera hay que demostrar el rating M de esta historia, ¿no cree, Potter? ¡No finja que no le gusta!

* * *

_Mis más sinceras disculpas por esta historia (especialmente por su final), va en serio, pero quería escribir algo con motivo de los 3 años del foro de los Black. Y esto ha sido lo único que he ido hilando con las pautas que se me han dado para el reto. Por otra parte, resulta que esta es mi historia número 200 xD_

_Y sí, imagino que más de uno y una habrá reconocido los versos de la canción de Julio Iglesias (sobre todo los más viejunos). Hasta más ver ;) _


End file.
